Twisted Pasts Never Change The Future
by Forevermore
Summary: Four ninjas. This revolves around Hayate, Ryu, Kasumi and Ayane, in their childhood years. The four had tough lives, and things change. Trouble ensues and their lives take drastic changes. Sacrifices are made. But this is all just a part of being a ninja?


**Author's Notes: **This is a story revolving around the four ninjas, Hayate, Ryu, Kasumi and Ayane, in their childhood. This is the first chapter. Every chapter will have the POV of one of the four. This first chapter is a mixed one, all the characters are in it. 

Hayate left the cabin. He had to go to his father's superviser, to learn about the responsibility thta he would take on. The reponsibility of being the 18th ordained leader of the Mugen Tenshin. Even though, he wasn't sure about if he wanted to be the leader, he had to go. But then again, he had a long time ahead of him, because he was only was eleven. Hayate thought, about it, as he walked home.

Ayane looked up, she sighed angrily at the sight of some of the ninjas. Three boys were there. They were older, than her. Four years older. They started to pick on her, and made fun of her on a daily basis. Sometimes, Ayane managed to get away. However, she knew that whatever she did, no one would believe her. Because, she was Ayane, the bastard child. And was hated by most of the ninjas. Ayane tried to ignore them, but it had gone to far. The lavender haired girl had reacted by punching one of the boy, in face. Instead, he held her fist down twisting it, painfully. 

" Stop it." A voice came. Ayane saw a boy there, about the same age as her brother. He had brown hair, with tints of red in it, and emerald eyes. The boys seemed insecure over what they were doing. 

Hayate heard the high pitched voice, as he was coming closer to the village. He saw what had happened. Two of the village boys, had started to pick on his sister, Ayane. There was another boy, who seemed to be talking to them. Hayate ran over to where they all were. 

" What is going on here?" Hayate asked. The two boys ran away. Ayane glared at them, angrily. 

" They were picking on her and then you came and saw what happened." The boy said. 

" You know you didn't need to help me, I can defend myself!" Ayane snapped. The lavender haired girl ran away.

" Thanks for helping my sister. She's proably thanking you, deep down inside. She never expresses her feelings. Anyway, I'm Hayate." Hayate said. 

" I'm Ryu." Ryu replied to his new found friend. They both turned around, after hearing a voice. 

" Hayate!" Kasumi said, trying to get her older brother's attention. " HAYATE!" 

Her brother looked at her, and waited for her to begin speaking. 

" It's Ayane. She locked herself in the cabin, and won't let anyone in. Can you talk her? She only listens to you." Kasumi said, shyly after noticing the stranger's presence. 

" Okay, I'll talk to her. I'll be back soon," Hayate said and left, leaving his sister and his friend alone. 

Kasumi looked at the boy, standing infront of her. " I'm Kasumi. Who are you?"                  

" My name's Ryu." Ryu said. Kasumi noticed that he was quite anti-social. Just like Ayane. 

Hayate made his way, back to the two. Kasumi ran away, she wanted to play some of the other girls. 

Kasumi saw the other girls, they were talking. She heard their mean comments. She knew who they were talking about. Ayane. She quietly listened.

" Ayane's probably like her father. If he knew what was good for himself, he would leave. He's luckyu Shinden-sama didn't kill him, for what he did." One of the girl said. The other's continued to talk. 

" Ayane has the same attitude, she'll be just like her mother; A liar." Another one commented. " And Ayame-chan, even thought that everyone would believe that Raidou forced himself on her." 

Kasumi didn't want to be there. She started to walk away. Quicker and quicker. Kasumi probably was what Ayane, had called her, a wimp. She should have said something. Sometimes, she wished that she was just like Ayane. Ayane would have said something, even if she'd be punished for doing it. It was true. 

Ayane sat in her room. She sat in the dark. The door opened. She looked up, to see her father. She stood up. He walked over to her, with a solemn look on his face. 

" If the sins of the father, effect the child, you better be careful, Ayane." He said, and started to walk the other direction.

Ayane knew what he wqas doing. He was leaving. Ayane looked at him, her eyes filling up with tears. The door closed. 

**Author's Notes: **What did you think? Who should the next chapter be about? Hayate, Ryu, Kasumi or Ayane? R/R****


End file.
